


the fallen.

by all_their_intricacies



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angel!Aleks, Angels, First Meetings, Insominac!Trevor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/all_their_intricacies
Summary: inspired by theone-sentence promptfrom inkstay on tumblr: "There is an angel caught in the power lines." [playlist]





	the fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> first thing first, i want to give a little shout out to:  
> \- [rosie](https://rosieshops.tumblr.com/), my main girl, for basically kickstarting this whole thing and helping me with the playlist. she makes [edits](https://rosieshops.tumblr.com/tagged/manip), and they're all so good, dawg, check them out.  
> \- [rachel](http://gavinsaleks.tumblr.com/), my beloved beta, for reading through the fic and helping me improve it. check out [her fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaggies/pseuds/gavinsaleks) if you have the time, she's an amazing writer.  
> you're all precious to my heart. thanks y'all so much for helping me through this thing.
> 
> cover art is made by me. 
> 
> enjoy reading, guys!

The sky is so beautiful tonight, serving as an open canvas that hosts the lights of thousands upon thousands of stars, though the human eyes can only perceive a small few.

Walking down the street of his hometown, of the neighborhood he’s grown up in and has yet to move away from, Trevor wonders whether the stars are burning for anyone in particular. Because right now, in this moment, with only the empty street and the infinite sky as his companions, Trevor imagines that, perhaps, the stars are burning just for him; burning so bright that he can almost feel the world around him heat up from their energy.

His fingers twitch suddenly where they’re hidden deep inside the pockets of his jeans. The same place they’ve been ever since he decided to escape the close confinement of his apartment and go for a walk. 

The vastness of the sky up above instills in Trevor such a longing—an odd, hopeless sort of longing to reach out his hand and capture a star for himself.

It’s impossible, he knows. The stars are so far away, and Trevor himself is so grounded to the earth beneath his feet that even if he were to jump or find the highest ladder this world has to offer, he still would never be able to reach them.

It’s impossible, he thinks. His heart racing and mind jumping from one formless fantasy to another, eyes caught on the sky in search of the sort of peace that he couldn’t find in his own bed.

One foot in front of the other, Trevor keeps walking without an exact destination—to a place where his head is clear once again, maybe, or he could walk until the sun comes up and he no longer has to think about his inability to fall asleep. He’ll be tired tomorrow, that’s for sure, but he’ll worry about tomorrow when it comes.

Tonight, the sky is beautiful and the stars are burning their hearts out just for him to see, and there’s an angel caught in the power lines.

Trevor hears it first, before he looks up and catches the sight with his own eyes.

The grunts and hisses echo through the night, sounding impossible to his ears, like something that Trevor’s overworked mind has made up to scare him into going back home and trying to sleep.

Trevor stops in the middle of the crossroad, right beneath a streetlight that is trying its damnedest to illuminate the street for lone passerby’s like him. Still paused in the street, he strains his ears to listen; the sounds are undeniably real, just somewhere overhead.

He tilts his head up, and the night is dark; the street is empty, and the lone streetlight adds a strange yellow tint to the scene, making it feel so surreal, so much more like an unfinished daydream, rather than something he’s currently experiencing.

An angel. Caught in the power lines, making angry sounds and sudden movements as he tries to escape from the entanglements of dark electrical wires he’s been caught in.

 _It’s just some dude,_ Trevor’s brain tries to rationalize, narrowing his eyes to look more closely, and... _wings, those are wings._

Humans don’t have wings that are covered in delicate white feathers that flutter gently as the night breeze passes through them, then shift more fiercely as the angel tries to free himself from the wires.

Trevor stands there and looks, and it feels like forever; it feels like an eternity has passed, a star has been born, died, and reborn again, in the span of time where Trevor is standing frozen in place.

Try as he might, Trevor can’t take his eyes off those wings or the sudden motions in them. They’re the most gorgeous shade of white his exhausted eyes have ever seen. He keeps looking, keeps watching and admiring the _angel_ right before him, and it doesn’t occur to him once that the angel might be watching him in return.

“Uh, hi?” a voice speaks up, and if Trevor hadn’t known that he wasn’t alone, his heart would have jumped right out of his chest and ran off into the void.

Trevor moves his gaze away from the wings to look at their owner, whose head is tilted to one side while he regards Trevor with eyes that are hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses.

“Hi,” Trevor replies, feeling awkward as he tries to suppress the urge to pull a hand out of his pocket and scratch behind his head. “You, uh, you alright up there, man?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” the angel asks, incredulous.

“Well…” It’s only now that Trevor takes out a hand, but only to wave vaguely at where the angel is currently positioned at. “You seem a bit stuck up there.”

The angel stares at Trevor for a moment; the air occupying the empty space between them seems to shift so rapidly, making Trevor’s heart rush to catch up, mind wondering if he’s said the wrong thing. The angel chuckles, then, a distinct sound that cuts through the night, echoing into far away and leaving Trevor wondering if the stars could hear it, too.

With a brisk movement of his wings, too fast for Trevor’s mortal eyes to catch, the angel propels away from the power lines and lands himself right in front of Trevor. 

“Not anymore,” the angel says, seeming smug as a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “Do you have a name, dude? Mine’s Aleks.”

“I, uh—” Trevor splutters, his mind blaring off horns and war drums in an attempt to wake him from this unusual dream he’s been caught in. But Trevor blinks once, twice, and the angel— _Aleks,_ his name is _Aleks_ —is still standing there, a smile on his lips as those beautiful feathers on his wings move gently with the wind. “Trevor. My name’s Trevor.”

“Well, hi there, Trevor. Nice to meet you, man,” Aleks says, inclining his head in greetings before pursing his lips, tilting his head to one side again. “Why are you out on the street at such a late hour of the night, huh, Trevor?”

“I, uh, I couldn’t sleep, so I went for a walk. Thought it would clear my head up,” Trevor explains, eyes suddenly caught on the ground between them, his mind once again reminding him of the things he’s wished the night could expel.

“Is that so?” Aleks replies, and Trevor glances at him through his peripheral to find him with his face tilted up to the sky. He looks as if he’s asking the distant stars something—something that Trevor would never have the chance to learn about—and once he’s got his answers, he looks back down at Trevor, and asks, “Can I join you?”

Trevor is stunned into silence, because half of him was waiting for Aleks to berate him, to say all the things that Trevor has heard so many times— _you should be asleep, it’s not good for you to be up for this long, go home, don’t think too much and just sleep._ The other half of him… well, the other half is still pretty much thinking that this is some lucid dream he’s experiencing.

“Uh, sure. Why not?” Trevor says after a moment too long, one that Aleks didn’t take notice off—or at least, pretended not to.

Trevor is grateful either way, offering Aleks a small smile before inclining his head to the street on his right, and beginning to walk in that direction. He hasn’t planned to go this way tonight, but he knows these streets like the back of his hand, and everywhere he decides to go would take him back home eventually. 

Aleks follows him closely, leaving only an arm span of empty space between them as they walk in silence. The wings are still there, wrapping themselves around the both of them in a protective shield though they never really touch Trevor.

Trevor feels his fingers twitch again with an unfiltered urge to reach out and touch, to run his hand over the delicate feathers and feel their softness against his skin.

He glances over at Aleks to see if the angel realizes his internal struggle, but Aleks only stares straight ahead, seemingly deep in thought.

Trevor takes the moment to watch him from the corner of his eyes, tracing the features on his face—of what he could see, anyway—to the line of his neck, down his blank black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He looks like any other guy, and could have easily passed for one if not for the wings at his sides.

“So, did it hurt?” Trevor asks after a while, when he can almost feel the shift in the night, ready to make room for daylight to break through. Aleks turns to looks at him, then, tilting his head slightly in confusion—a gesture so human that Trevor can’t help but chuckle. “When you fell from heaven, I mean.”

It takes a moment, but when the question registers, Aleks laughs. Like, a full belly, stopping in his steps and putting a hand over his heart kind of laugh. The sound cuts away any awkwardness that had formed between them, from the first moment they spoke to this very point, and it feels kind of like the peace Trevor was searching for tonight.

“That’s fucking awful, dude,” Aleks says between his laugh, one hand coming up to wipe at the corner of his eye.

“What? I’m not the first guy to tell you that?” Trevor says in faux offense, quirking his eyebrow.

“Nope, not even close.” The laugh is all gone now, but Aleks keeps a smile on his lips as he looks down at the ground, taking breaths in and out to steady himself. “But yeah, it did hurt a bit when I got caught in all those wires.”

“I think it’s worth it, though,” Aleks continues, after a brief moment, looking up at Trevor. _He’s beautiful_ , Trevor realizes belatedly, admiring how the hue of night begins to change and shift on the features of Aleks’ face. “I got to meet you.”

Trevor feels his face heat up in response to Aleks’ statement, spoken in truth and without an ounce of shame, as Trevor’s heart beats out of rhythm between his ribcage. He makes a good impression of a fish caught on land, mouth gaping, unable to find a reply to match that, and Aleks laughs again.

“Well, I—” he manages, looking down at the ground and hoping that what’s left of the night will be enough to hide away the blush making appearance on his cheeks. “I’m glad I met you too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Trevor replies, looking up and wishing for a moment that he could see Aleks’ eyes to get a sense of what he’s feeling. It’s unnecessary, Trevor realizes, catching the smile on Aleks’ lips; one that could put all the stars thousands of miles away up above to shame.

Trevor looks at him and feels a smile forming on his own lips, heart and breath effectively stolen away from the magnificent sight he’s facing. He feels his head clear, his breath steady and his heartbeat matching with that of an angel.

And for as long as he can remember, Trevor feels _at peace._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://roccketraccoon.tumblr.com/), come by and drop a hi whenever you like :D
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
